


Demons Know Your Kinks

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: After care, Consensual, Demonstuck, Friendsim, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, demon galekh, demonswap, galora, hiveswap - Freeform, human tagora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Galekh had been staying with his human boyfriend for a little while now. After getting too curious, he looks at Tagora's search history....and discovers something interesting about his precious human.((Everything is consensual here. Consentacles as i call it.))





	Demons Know Your Kinks

Having a demon boyfriend has its perks. He doesn't really need to eat but feeds off specific kinds of social energy. Galekh was so doting, that Tagora barely had any complaints.  
Galekh however had gotten a creative idea while waiting for Tagora to get home one day. He was on Tagora's laptop and just...sort of looked at the history on there. Maybe he could find a secret kink or hidden porn. It certainly wasn't unheard of.

Then he saw something that made him sit a little straighter.

'NASTY CUTIE GETS FUCKED BY TENTACLES HARDCORE'

Galekh bit his lip. His dick of course was more tentacle-like than a regular human penis. Maybe this was why Tagora wasn't disturbed when he saw it? He took a deep breath and decided to watch the video. It was animated and the girl in the video was being restrained by multiple tentacles. Then she was being pounded in her ass by one thick tentacle. Another similar tentacle slipped into her vagina. Both large tentacles made a slight bulge show in her stomach whenever they thrusted deep enough. Another one slid into her mouth. All tentacles fucking her at once, she looked like she was in a mix between pain and complete pleasure. Galekh had to admit, he was sweating a little.  
He hadn't considered that Tagora was into this. Shape shifting was no issue of course...but the ideas kept creeping up on him. Imagining Tagora acting helpless, being teased with multiple tentacles, begging Galekh to just fuck him. Dammit. He got a boner from the idea. Closing the web browser and sliding Tagora's laptop back in it's case, he decided he would ask Tagora if he would like to experiment later on tonight...

 

"Yo-You want to try what???" Tagora almost dropped his glass, trying to see if he heard Galekh right.

"You're into tentacles aren't you? I'm sure you've had fantasies of being fucked by them. I'd be able to tell if you lie to me, so don't bother denying it." He said with a little smirk.

Tagora's face was bright red, biting his lip. God dammit. Galekh was right. "How...would you be able to do that.."

Galekh chuckled a little and pushed his glasses up with one finger. "Well. I can shapeshift. So..if you wanted me to be a shadow, with some tentacles to use on you..then I could do that."

He felt a sensation travel from his back to his crotch. He knew Galekh wouldn't do it unless Tagora begged for it. His imagination was getting the better of him, it pushed him to finally squeeze Galekh's arm. "Can..." he huffed and worded his statement properly. "Will, you fuck me like that?"

Galekh's eyes gleamed and he stroked Tagora's cheek. "Oh you know I'd do anything for you. We're psychically connected, so if you ever want me to stop just think it. Do you want this now?"

Tagora bit his lip. "Yes.."

Galekh led Tagora to the middle of the room, then vanished into the floor. The spot where Galekh was standing, then had a pitch black shadow engulf the floor. The shadow started to spread over to under Tagora's feet. Tagora had then heard Galekh's words in his mind.

"Are you ready?"

Tagora took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah..."

Before he knew it, he was being lifted off the ground by two blue tentacles. Each of them wrapping around his arms. Another one emerged from the shadow and slid up to Tagora's crotch. He gasped when it started to rub against his crotch. His legs twitched and spazzed while Tagora started gasping. The tentacle pulled down Tagora's pants and continued to grind against him, causing Tagora to start to moan. He couldn't believe what was happening. Galekh's voice grunted a little, before chiming in his mind.

"Come on Tagora. Beg me to fuck you. You want to get plowed by these don't you."

Between his gasping, Tagora barely managed to speak. "Y..es!! God yes! fuck..fu.ck.."

The tentacle yanked down Tagora's underwear and started toying with the head of Tagora's dick. He was confused for a moment, until the tentacle opened up and slipped itself around his dick. Tagora moaned loudly, the sensation exactly like he was being sucked off. It was so tight..warm.. At that moment, a 4th tentacle made itself known. It was sliding itself between Tagora's ass cheeks, teasing him before toying with his backside. It felt like it was already lubricated, slowly slipping itself inside of the small human. God it was so thick, it was bigger than he anticipated. He was being stretched just a little and it felt amazing to him. Galekh waited for just a moment to see if Tagora was okay. Tagora was more than okay.

Tagora's back was arched, his moans filling the room with each thrust of the thick tentacle in his ass, the other one sucking him off just added onto his euphoria. He cried out for every rough thrust. Now Galekh couldnt hold himself back. He emerged from the shadow in his normal form, still allowing the one tentacle on Tagora's dick to continue. He made the one in Tagora's ass pull out and cease to exist. It causted Tagora to whine in protest, drool dripping down his chin. This euphoric state Tagora was in, drove Galekh nuts. He pulled Tagora into a rough passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Tagora's moans muffled while letting Galekh inside, entwining his tongue with Galekh's.

He slid under Tagora and removed his own pants. His dick reaching up and felt around for Tagora's entrance. He was just as thick as the tentacle that previously fucked Tagora. He wanted to hear it infront of him. His precious little human's cries and moans face to face. Breaking the kiss with Tagora,as soon as he thrusted himself inside the smaller human. Tagora cried out loudly, it moved around and thrusted itself against his prostate repeatedly. His face expressed absolute pleasure. Sometimes his eyes crossed and he stuck his tongue out occasionally. He came with his dick still inside the tentacle but he was still going strong. Galekh groaned shivering while continuing to pound his lover. To Tagora's surprise, one more Tentacle emerged from Galekh, it went right into his mouth. Thrusting every time Galekh did. He continued to moan despite it being muffled.

God his human was so sexy. He had rarely ever seen him this blissful, except for the first time they had sex. Tagora's legs wrapped around Galekh, he wasn't going to last much longer. He nodded and picked up his pace. Tagora's mind was a complete blank at the moment, he was getting pounded in his ass, in his throat and getting sucked off all at the same time. Galekh groaned and dug his claws into Tagora's hips. He moaned loudly and came inside his lover. The tentacle in Tagora's mouth pulled itself out and came on Tagora's neck and chest. Galekh wanted to hear Tagora's moan and he certainly wasn't disappointed.

"AAA-AAAhhh OH FUCK! GALEKH~~!!" Tagora came for a second time and all the tentacles vanished. Galekh had Tagora in his arms, kissing his cheek as his human panted.

"You did such a good job. How are you feeling..?"

"Ti...Tired. My ass is throbbing.." He replied with a dazed smile, wrapping his arms around Galekh. Galekh appropriately responded with a deep purr.

"Then after you have a bath, we can lay down. I am not allowing you to go to bed dirty."

Tagora weakly chuckled as Galekh carried him to the bathroom. Using his telekinesis, the bath turned on by itself and his shirt peeled off himself. Carefully stepping inside the tub as warm water filled the tub. He had Tagora lay against his chest and flicked his finger to turn the water off once it got full. Tagora hummed, feeling his muscles relax. Galekh reached around and wiped away the cum from Tagora's chin, neck and chest. Just lovingly cleaning him until Tagora looked up at him.

"Galekh?"

He looked down at Tagora, his face was probably flushed from the hot water but it couldn't have been a coincidence. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Those three words made Galekh pull Tagora close, purring the loudest Tagora had ever heard and kissing his face all over. " I love you tooOoooooOOo~~~~~"


End file.
